Blink and I'm Gone
by noodlum
Summary: SCRAPPED! AWFUL STORY! Danny/Lindsay... Set some stage after season 3, maybe 4. No particular spoilers. Not following season 5 or 6. Danny comes to Lindsay's for some 'innocent' pool and gets more than he bargained for. Only rated T to be safe.
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer**: Do we really have to go through this? Ok, for the record, yes. Yes I do own everything to do with CSI, and I'm making 100 dollars an hour for writing this fic... ha ha, I wish.

**Pairing: **D/L, Dantana, M&M's, whatever floats your boat.

**a/n: **This randomly popped into my head, as I listened to Sum 41 in the car...

--

Danny Messer whistled quietly to himself as he lightly jogged up the steps of a high-rise apartment building. In his left hand he held two new pool cues, and in his right was a single tulip along with a bottle of whiskey. He smiled once he reached the top of his last flight of stairs and headed along the poorly lit hallway.

.

Danny stopped at the fourth door from the top and knocked loudly.

"Montana! I got those cues, and some booze, but I don't think your table will hold our weight, not like mine did," he called loudly through the closed door, laughing as he did. After a series of clicks, the door opened to reveal a man in his late fifties. Danny stepped back in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"I was, uh, looking for Mont-, Lindsay," Danny replied sheepishly, realising who he was confronting by the similarities between the man and his daughter.

Lindsay appeared behind her father and spotted Danny.

"Crap. Ah, Pops could you give us a minute?"

Johnny Monroe glanced at his daughter, then glared at the young man in front of him before turning inside.

.

"Jesus Montana, you could have warned me!"

"I couldn't. Your phone is off and they literally arrived on my doorstep with no warning."

Danny nodded.

"Well I suppose it's time you met them anyway. I mean, your parents met me already."

"That was an accident, who'd have thought my ma and dad would wanna see the same movie as us?"

"Well Messer, it's great to know that taking our relationship further is a high priority for you."

Danny laughed. "I'm already runnin' Montana. Blink and I'm gone."

"I best not sleep tonight then, Cowboy," Lindsay replied, winking.

.

"Who was that, Johnny?" Ella Monroe asked.

"Some kid, well, man. Here to see Linds."

"Oh? Did you get a name?"

"No, and I'm not sure I want to. Didn't you hear what he called in through the door?"

"I was in the kitchen with Lindsay. Why, what did he say?"

"Something about booze, and a pool table not being able to hold _their _weight."

"John, she's thirty-four. I'm sure she's not a vi-"

"Ell! Look who you're talking to. I don't want to hear that stuff. Anyway, he looks rough, leather jacket, biking gloves in his pocket and a troubled face. Spells disaster."

"Don't be such a drama queen. I'm sure he's a lovely boy. Maybe he's that Danny she was talking about. The one from work."

"What? She never mentioned him to me." John said, looking put out.

"I can see why. You tied Francie Carlin to the porch when you caught them kissing all those years ago."

"She was sixteen. And was in no state to make decisions after, after what happened. You know what, I've noticed that Lindsay usually does tell me if she's met a boy. Unless, he's not..."

"Not what? Not the kind of man _you _ want for her? She can make her own decisions, Johnny, you can't hold on to her forever. You can't lock her in her room like when she was fourteen. I just hope he is a nice boy, after me sticking up for him."

"I hope he can run, I like a chase," Johnny muttered.

Ella shook her head at him as the young couple walked in.

--

**a/n 2: **So, is it ok? Or should I scrap the whole thing before too many people read it...? :D


	2. Scrutinise

**Disclaimer: **Ok the bar has been raised, I am now getting paid 150 euro an hour for this epic tale... I should really cut down on the sarcasm.

* * *

**a/n:** Five reviews in exactly four hours. That makes me happy. Also, apologies to all who reviewed, because I genuinely don't know how to reply, so your encouragement has not gone unwanted, thanks!

--

Danny tried to swallow his nerves as he entered the living room. He didn't want Lindsay to think he was a wimp, not that she would. She had discovered her father's protectiveness at about the same time as she had discovered members of the opposite sex, and knew exactly what he was capable of.

.

Johnny took in all of Danny's features fairly quickly. He was about Lindsay's age, with dirty blonde hair and glasses. He seemed to be built strong, but didn't look very tall. Johnny also noticed scars around his left hand. _Probably in a fight, _he thought.

.

Ella Monroe stepped towards the pair, smiling.

"Well Lindsay, are you going to introduce us all?"

"Ma, Pops, this is Danny, he's a colleague of mine."

"A bit more, it seems," Johnny muttered.

Danny reddened at this, realising that John had heard what he said.

"What I said earlier, to Montana, I was just kidding. I, uh, replaced her pool cues for her after work, and you know, I was just fooling around."

.

Lindsay glared at her father, knowing exactly what he was doing. He had always had a way of making people uncomfortable, even someone as confident as Danny Messer. Johnny pulled the innocent look before continuing.

"Montana. Well, I just _have_ to ask. Is that unique or do women mean so little to you that you call them by their home state? How many _New Yorks_ have there been?"

"Dad! Don't talk like that," Lindsay scorned, looking apologetically towards Danny.

"Well sir, it's funny you should ask, because it is specifically unique to Miss Monroe, and if I recall correctly, the last time I checked, she liked her nickname." Danny replied hastily.

"You didn't answer my second question."

Danny's ears turned crimson at that.

"Right!" Ella called out suddenly, "Danny, you said you're a friend of Linds. You know where the cups are? We'll let these two catch up," Ella said dragging Danny into the kitchen with her.

.

"Daddy!?"

"What?"

"I'm not fourteen! You don't have to analyse every man I make friends with."

"I don't want you getting played by some geeky troublemaker, who fumbled his way into being a cop-" Johnny's loudening voice was stopped by Lindsay's death stare.

.

In the kitchen Danny froze. He heard what had been said. He put down the mug he was holding and walked quickly into the living room.

"How could you say something like that?" Lindsay asked.

Danny headed straight towards the door without looking at either of the Monroe's.

"Look at that. He's leaving already, even Marty Willows didn't crack that fast."

Danny tensed his shoulders and opened the door. Lindsay ran after him.

"Danny, wait!"

Danny turned round with a pleading look on his face.

"Just give me half an hour Lindsay, that's all I need, I swear I'll be back."

--

**a/n 2: **Thanks to madhatterette, ashleyharper, wheat100, vikkilynne93, PatryTrusky, iheartcsinewyork, Mellow girl and everyone else for addies and reviews :D

btw How was this chapter? It turned out a bit more angsty than intended, well it _is _after half one in the morning here and I was up early so I think its just tiredness... sorry rambling again... lol


	3. Stubborn

**Disclaimer: **ha ha it would be funny if someone did try to sue me... they would end up making a loss, paying for a lawyer and a fancy suit, all to receive a laptop, a packet of Tayto cheese&onion and 1 CSI dvd.

**a/n: **sorry for the delay :( I've been without internet for 2 days. I came back to find 15 reviews... :D thanks to all, you know who you are!

Lindsay carefully closed the door behind her and returned to the living room. She knew her parents had quietly been discussing the situation because they stopped talking abruptly as she approached them.

"I wouldn't bother. You definitely seemed to be able to express your opinions five minutes ago, don't let me spoil the fun," Lindsay said, directing her speech towards her dad.

"Lindsay don't take it like that. Your father just gets carried away with his ideas," Ella replied gently.

"I'm thirty four. I can look after myself. And I'm not stupid. I know when a man is bad news. I have every right to see who ever I like, and if it's any consolation, I haven't dated anyone since I left Bozeman."

"Well that's a relief," Johnny sighed. "But how do you know this Danny is good for you? I know you Linds, and I know you want commitment. This kid looks like he would sleep with you, then blink and he's gone. Without a drop of manners either."

"You have no idea what you're talking about Pops."

"I do, I can read people like the Sunday paper."

"Before the trial with Daniel Kadence I turned him down. He respected my decision even though he didn't know why. We were still friends after that. While I was home testifying he worked three days straight and then took a spur of the moment flight out to support me. Not to win me over or make a move, just to be there. I never introduced him to you because I knew something like this would happen," Lindsay replied quietly.

Johnny was surprised. He had never thought the kid would do something like that. But he decided not to let his guard down.

"Where is he now? Myself and your mother took a spur of the moment flight to New York to see you, it's not that hard. But when it comes to meeting the parents, that's a different story, its a new level of commitment. He left didn't he?"

"He'll be back in forty minutes. Back to prove you wrong about him."

Ella Monroe just sighed and shook her head. The two loved each other but both were so stubborn that a stupid argument could go on for weeks. She hoped this wouldn't be one of those.

-

Danny had run from Lindsay's floor right down to the underground parking. He paused to catch his breath before mounting his Harley. He decided he would change to one of the departments trucks when he reached his place.

.

Once in his apartment Danny paused to think. _What do I need?_ Not many of the items he needed were there. He found his science degree, some college forms and high school results in a filing cabinet. He took his piece from his holster and left the building.

.

It would take him quite a while to reach Staten Island, and dodge his mother. He just hoped Lindsay would hold out for that long. Stuck in traffic Danny turned on the radio and heard Sum 41's "In Too Deep" come on. Listening to the lyrics, he began to relate to the song.

The faster we're falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things were looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time.

_That's us._ He thought. _Dancing around each other for a year, never getting too close. Wasting time.._

Maybe were just trying to hard.  
When really its closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

_I'm in too deep right now. This whole "Dad" business. I'm a Messer, and all I do is mess things up. _He thought, running his hand down his face. _There has to be a simple solution to this crap that's going on. _

Seems like each time  
I'm with you, I loose my mind,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
Its one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think its time that we took a break.

_Yep, that's me and Johnny, no doubt about it. If I can get him to show me respect, then I can go out with LIndsay and I'll only have to see him at like Christmas or whatever._

Maybe were just trying to hard.  
When really its closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

_If I had of stayed there, he would have drowned me with insults. He thinks he cracked me, but I just have to prove myself. It shouldn't be hard._

I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You cant hide it, you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me its not easy.  
It seems that somethings telling me,

_There's no way I'm gonna let this die. I waited to long, fucked up and was forgiven too many times for this to end. We're stronger than that._

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under again.

_Well it's a good thing Louie taught me to swim when I was small. And... - Crap! I missed the damn turn._

**a/n:** I don't know what to make of this chapter... its kinda wierd


	4. Sorry

**Disclaimer: **Imagine owning CSI, oh, no, wait... I do...! ha ha ha. _Not_

* * *

**a/n:** here goes... lol

Lindsay was feeling exasperated. It had been an hour and ten minutes since Danny had left and he hadn't so much as called. She was making a poor attempt at watching t.v but her mind kept wandering. _Where is he? What the hell is he doing?_

.

Watching the frustrated look on his daughter's face, Johnny began to feel guilty. He had been quite mean about the whole situation and was starting to regret it. He left his wife reading the paper at the kitchen table to sit next to his youngest child.

.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"What?" Lindsay replied, only just noticing his presence.

"I'm sorry," Johnny said, a little louder. "For being an ass."

Lindsay blinked at him. "You're not an ass."

Johnny raised an eye-brow.

"Okay you're a bit of an ass."

John smiled.

"Dad, you really can't keep invading my love life. I'm an adult, I know what I'm doing. You pushed Danny over the edge earlier, he really hates it when people put him down or call him a geek."

Johnny evaded the subject slightly by asking: "Where is he? Didn't he promise to be back in, what, forty minutes? It's been over an hour."

Lindsay sighed. "I don't know, I don't even know where he is or what he's doing."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, sweetheart."

.

Mac Taylor excused himself from the AV lab to answer his phone,

"Taylor."  
"Detective Taylor, I'm calling from Queen of Mercy Hospital. I'm afraid one of your CSI's has had an accident."

Mac stopped walking.

"Who is it?"

"A Det. Danny Messer."

"I'm on my way."

.

Mac returned to the AV lab.

"Adam, you're going to have to come out to the field for this one. And Stella, you're in charge."

"Why, Mac what's happened?" Stella asked. Adam also turned to face his boss.

"It's Danny, he's had an accident. I don't know any details but I have to go to the hospital, to arrange a few things."

"I'll let Flack know," Adam offered.

"Make sure you call Lindsay," Stella said to Mac, squeezing his fore arm gently.

Mac nodded, then turned on his heel and headed towards the stairs.

--

**a/n 2: **decided to let you try and guess what happens... :D I need help with naming the chapters, I like the first two names but now I'm stuck... suggestions are welcome!


	5. Home Time

**Disclaimer: **I doubt anyone from CBS is gonna come and read this. If they did come on this site then they would know how p/o'ed everyone is about the whole DL situation. Are they back together or not?? Honestly, pick one... :D

* * *

**a/n:** Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy.

Danny found a spot to make a U turn and headed back towards the junction. He parked his car one house down from his family home, that way if his dad had 'visitors', he would be able to make a quick get away without being seen. Danny took a look in through the front window. Nobody home. Pulling out his key, Danny unlocked the door, glanced around him, then headed up the stairs.

.

Danny went straight for the closet of his old bedroom. He smiled as he picked up his old baseball bat and cap. He left them sitting on the bed and returned to his search. At the back of the closet he found his beloved guitar in its case. After it too joined the other items on the bed, Danny turned back once more. He found a box in the corner and opened it with a smile. Inside were photos of him in high school and college, and at the bottom were some sports medals and other memories. Satisfied Danny managed to carry everything downstairs and out to his car.

.

After returning to lock the door, Danny saw someone's shadow around the side of the house. Quietly he crept around the corner and caught a man climbing out of the side window. The man was tall with a scarf covering the bottom half of his face, but his dark brown hair and brown eyes were clearly visible. Both men froze for a moment as they faced each other. Both thought the same thing: "How did I not hear him in the house?"

.

Suddenly Danny lunged for the burglar. The man dodged him and made a run for a car parked near the driveway. By the time Danny had got up and turned around, the man was climbing in to the driver seat and grabbing a gun from the passenger seat. Danny hurtled towards the department vehicle and started the engine.

.

After pulling out and grabbing his gun, Danny turned on his sirens and began the pursuit. The attitude of the robber changed when he heard the sirens. He hadn't realised Danny was a cop and began to panic. In his eagerness to get away, the burglar turned left, the wrong way up a one way street. He swerved to avoid an oncoming vehicle and drove into a lamp post.

.

Danny, who was familiar with the junction, knew not to turn left and braked quickly. It wasn't quick enough. The get away car had blocked both Danny's and the other driver's view. The crash was deafening.

.

Danny replayed it a hundred times in his mind, only up untill that point, then blank. That was untill he began to here the soft voices nearby. He wanted to reply, but he couldn't. He was trapped inside.

--

**a/n2: **I think things will get clearer in the next couple of chapters.


	6. Crash

**Disclaimer: **Hey CBS! How ya doin? Oh these, yeah these are your characters. No, of course no one thinks they belong to me. Why would they think that...? :s

**a/n: **Sorry... Been sick, entertaining cousins and praying at a graveyard mass. Oh BTW this is set sorta after season four, so the whole Rikki thing has been cleared up. :D

**FYI:** This is the other driver's point of view.

A midnight blue Audi hurtled towards him. Both men swerved in opposite directions. The thief connected with a lamp post and the driver of the silver car skidded left, straight into the front of a flashing SUV.

.

The car crumpled into him, like tin foil. The blue-eyed man slumped backwards in pain. The dash board had pinned his left leg down painfully. He wasn't sure where he had an open wound, but there was blood on his hands so he had definitely been cut. His vision was slowly blurring and he was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He clenched his teeth, the feeling of his brain being too big for his skull was over powering. Then he felt nothing.

-

Mac flashed his badge at the receptionist.

"Mac Taylor, here to see Detective Danny Messer."

"Fourth floor, Detective, room 23," she read, smiling.

"Thanks," Mac replied, already heading for the lift.

.

Mac sighed sadly at the sight of Danny.

"How the hell did you manage this one?" He muttered to himself.

Danny had a machine breathing for him and a hefty bandage covering the top and back of his head. His usually spiky fringe lay limp and lifeless over his forehead. Pulling forward a chair, Mac sat next to the bed. He went to take Danny's hand when he noticed the bandage running from the bottom of his hand, all the way up to his shoulder. Mac frowned.

"How the hell _did_ he manage this?" he said, a little louder than before.

.

"He was in a car crash, in The Bronx," said a booming voice from the doorway.

Mac turned around. A tall, dark,doctor came forward, offering his hand. Mac stood up and shook it.

"Detective Mac Taylor, I'm his boss."

"Doctor Michael George, I'm his doctor."

Mac smiled. _Nice to see he has a sense of humour._

Dr. George moved to the end of the bed and picked up a clipboard.

"A hairline fracture to the skull, fractured right ulna, fractured right humerus and a dislocated right shoulder. He's in an induced coma, we're hoping to take him out of it tomorrow. There doesn't seem to be any brain damage, he's responding to light and sounds. Although it doesn't look it, he was actually quite lucky. Bones can heal, so he shouldn't have any long term effects."

Mac nodded, satisfied.

"Were there any other vehicles involved in the crash?"

"Yes, apart from Det. Messers department SUV, there was a midnight blue Audi and a silver Toyota.

**a/n 2: **Hmm, blue eyes, left leg, silver Toyota... Figured it out yet? No? Well yis are useless altogther, aren't ye!


	7. Notify

**Disclaimer: **If I owned CSI, Converse and toplessness for males would be protocol in the workplace. :D

**a/n:** I'm not sure how this will turn out. Oh BTW, I realised that I kinda sound like a dad basher in this fic, but really I'm not. And Johnny isn't really bad, he's just worried... lol

Mac tried for the fourth time to ring Tony and Anna Messer. He couldn't get through to the landline, or the cell number Danny provided on his documentation. Sighing, he walked back to Danny's room to get a copy of Lindsay's number. His phone buzzed as he picked it up.

"Taylor."

"Mac, it's Adam. Just filling you in, we cracked this case."

"Was it Judy Parsons, the sister?"

"Yeah, apparently our vic wasn't pretty enough for baby brother."

"Bad. Any other cases since I left?"

"No, but I think we might be working on the vehicles from Danny's crash. Stella is checking into it."

"Good. Tell Stella I'll contact Lindsay soon, and did you speak with Flack?"

Adam sounded nervous. "Well, I actually, uh, can't find him. Like, anywhere. I can't get a tap on his phone either, there's something wrong with it."

"What do you mean..." Mac began, as he watched a familiar face pass by the door.

"Adam, I'll call you back," he said, heading out the door.

.

"Chief Sinclair!" he called, jogging after him. The man turned to face Mac.

"Taylor. Just the man I was looking for. I believe one of your CSI's was in an accident. The _same_ accident as one of my detectives. Could you care to explain the connection, or was it simply an ironic coincidence?"

Mac stared at him, already fearing the worst. "Which Detective?"

"Flack. Now I know these two are friends, so why was an on-duty cop _and_ an off-duty cop chasing down a burglar in The Bronx?"

"Look, Sinclair, I have no idea. I don't even know why Danny was down there in the first place. As for Don, I think he was leaving home one of our out-ruled suspects. Also there is no evidence yet, to suggest that either was chasing a burglar."

"We have witnesses Mac."

"Then my team will interrogate them and back up the outcome with physical evidence."

Sinclair sighed. "Fine. I already contacted Flack's father. He's visiting someone in Philadelphia, He's gonna fly back tomorrow. His room is down the hall, on the left, and I'll speak with your team later."

.

Mac entered Don's room quietly. He too had a bandage on his head, a smaller one than Danny's, covering a patch behind his ear. Luckily he wasn't comatose, but still he wasn't conscious. The worst of his visible injuries was to his left leg. It had a cast from just above the knee to the middle of his foot.

"Jesus Don, in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's two temporary replacements needed now," Mac said quietly, taking Don's hand. He stopped, remembering that he still had to call Lindsay, and ring Adam back. Pulling out his phone, he left the room, selecting Lindsay's number.

.

Johnny Monroe was tapping his car keys on the kitchen table. His wife returned from the living room and took a seat.

"She fell asleep, waiting that long makes you tired," Ella said sighing.

"Where the hell is that kid? I'm thinking of going out and looking for him myself."

"You can't make head nor tail out of city maps, it'll be us out looking for you in the end up."

Johnny shook his head. "Has he no manners? Why hasn't he called?"

"You know well that he's a lovely boy, you just can't see it. Something serious might have come up, he'll ring when he gets a chance."

Just then Lindsay's phone started to ring. Ella lifted it away from Lindsay so it wouldn't wake her. "Should I answer it?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah, don't waken her."

.

"Hello," Ella answered.

"Hello?" Mac replied, confused by the different voice. "Lindsay?"

"This is Ella Monroe, Lindsay's mother. Can I ask who this is?"

"Oh, hello Mrs. Monroe. This is Mac Taylor, Lindsay's boss."

"Detective Taylor, we've heard great things about you."

Mac reddened slightly at the praise.

"I was wondering if Lindsay is there?"

"Yeah, I'll get her now."

.

Ella nodded to her husband, who then proceeded to wake his daughter.

"Linds, your boss is on the phone," he said, shaking her gently.

Lindsay jerked awake. "What? Did I over sleep?" she asked, confused.

Johnny shook his head and handed her the phone.

"Hi, Mac?"

"Lindsay, I'm afraid I've some bad news."


	8. Visit

**Disclaimer:** Running out of things to say... :O

**a/n:** I swear t God I opened my email inbox there, and I had 161 new messages (collected over time) and honestly about 70-80 of those were about reviews or addies on this story. Thanks very much! :D I figured out how to reply to people about three days ago, but at this stage there are too many people to go through so just one big thanks to everyone! Lol

Lindsay sat upright in concern.

"What is it Mac?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm down in Queen of Mercy, can you come down and meet me?"

"Mac, seriously whats wrong? Who's in the hospital?"

Johnny and Ella glanced at each other. It didn't sound good.

"Lindsay I think it's better if you meet me here. I'll be in the lobby in twenty minutes."

Lindsay groaned at the dial tone.

"That man!" she hissed at her phone, pushing it into her pocket.

"Linds, what is it?" Johnny asked.

"I dunno Dad, somethings happened. Mac wants me at the hospital in twenty minutes," she glanced at her mother fearfully. "I think it might be Danny."

Johnny stood up. "I'll drive you. You're tired and worried, there's no point in you getting involved in an accident too."

Ella went to make coffee while Lindsay changed her clothes.

.

Johnny groaned inwardly as he sat on the small sofa. _If that kid was involved in some accident... if it's serious... Lindsay won't forgive me._ He rubbed his hands over his face. _He better be okay..._

Lindsay came out of her room and took a coffee from her mother.

"Thanks Ma."

"Do you want me to come with you both?" Ella asked.

Lindsay shrugged. "If you want to, I don't mind."

"Maybe I should wait here, you know. I wouldn't want to interfere, if it's to do with work."

"Yeah, I'll call you and let you know."

Two of the three Monroe's finished their coffee quickly. Johnny stood up and gave his wife a peck on the lips.

"We'll let you know," he said heading out the door with his daughter.

.

Mac was sitting uncomfortably reading a newspaper next to Danny's bed. He and one of the nurses were taking turns switching between Danny and Flack. He was interrupted by a loud noise from the doorway.

"Mac!" came the voice of Stella Bonasera.

Mac turned quickly.

"We just got out of the lab, Sinclair gave in and said we could leave."

"What? Was he holding you in?" Mac asked. "Wait, did you say 'we'?"

Stella stepped into the room, revealing the team and some officers standing in the hallway.

"He pretty much was. Everybody kept nagging him until he let us all go."

Mac smiled and glanced at his watch. "I've got to go meet Lindsay in the lobby now, Flack is down the hall, on the left."

Stella looked at him. "Flack?"

"I'll explain later. The doctor said he should be waking up soon." Mac called back as he left the room.

The congregation waiting in the hall split into two groups and headed into each of the rooms.

.

Johnny did well driving in New York. Lindsay gave the directions and he followed them without any problems. They reached the hospital just in time. The cool night air eased Lindsay as she headed for the front door. She spotted Mac leaning against one of the walls. "Over here," she said to her Dad.

"Lindsay, there you are. You must be Mr. Monroe." Mac greeted, offering his hand.

"Hi, yeah I'm John," Johnny said, shaking Mac's hand. "I'll wait here if you two want to go ahead."

.

Mac directed Lindsay up to Danny's floor. Before going any further, Mac decided to fill Lindsay in.

"Lindsay, earlier today, Danny was, he was in a car accident."

Lindsay swallowed, then nodded, telling Mac to continue.

"He'll be fine, in time. His room is just down there," Mac said, indicating a closed door.

.

Sheldon and Adam both looked up as the door behind them opened. The two men stood to leave when they saw Lindsay coming in.


	9. Eejit

**Disclaimer: **No, Níl, Non, Nein, Нет, Nej, Nu, Não, Nie, 아니오, いいえ, नहीं, Αριθ., Ei, Nee, Ne, 否, He, لا .

**a/n: **It says No in loads of languages, BTW. If anyone cares, I don't speak all of them just the first three, and by speak I don't mean fluently. It'd be cool to know all of them, but you'd have to be _really_ smart...

Lindsay visibly paled when she saw Danny. As she slowly made her way to the bed, Mac continued his explanation.

"He's in an induced coma, but he's going to be OK. They're taking him out of it, hopefully tomorrow."

"Do you no anything about the crash?" Lindsay asked, turning to Mac.

"Just what Stella's told me. He was in The Bronx, not far from his parent's house. Some witnesses said he was chasing another car, with the lights going. The perp he was chasing turned up a one-way street and blocked Danny's view. The perp hit a lamp post and Danny drove, ironically, into Flack's car."

Lindsay leaned forward in surprise. "Flack? Is he ok? What was he doing there anyway?"

"He'll be alright, still hasn't woken up. He was giving and out-ruled suspect a ride home."

"Did the team get anything from Danny's SUV?"

Mac took out his notepad. "In the back seat there was a box of, well what could be called memories. You know, sports medals, photographs. There was a baseball bat and cap. A guitar in its case with a book of songs, and a folder with Danny's high school and college forms. Why he had all those things, I have no idea, but when he wakes-"

"He was trying to prove himself..." Lindsay cut in.

Mac stared back at her. "What?"

"Danny came over to my place earlier, and of course my parents were there. If you knew my father you'd understand. He's very over protective of me, well when it comes to men. But anyway, he and Danny didn't exactly hit it off. One thing lead to another, Dad called him a geeky troublemaker and said he fumbled into being a cop."

Mac grimaced at that. He looked back at the bed. "He'll never grow out of that. He has to show what he can do, pure determination."

With that Mac left Lindsay with some privacy.

.

Taking his hand, Lindsay sighed. "You can probably hear me Danny, I just have to tell you what an idiot you are. You didn't have to go and try and prove yourself to my Dad. Whether he likes you or not we're still together." Lindsay rested her head on the bed.

"If you can hear me, then you probably heard Mac earlier. You crashed into Don's car. But he's gonna be OK, he's doin better than you it sounds."

Danny's heart rate quickened at the news. Lindsay sat up and looked quickly at the machine. She rubbed Danny's hand to calm him. Once his heart rate slowed down Lindsay rested her head beside him again. "If it means a lot to you, all the things you collected will be released in a few days, so if you want, you can show off all those skills you have Messer. But you have to get better first," Lindsay said, closing her eyes.

**a/n 2:** Sorry have to cut this chapter short! Have to get up at half seven tomorrow morning... :( I'll update as soon as I can, I have it all planned!!


	10. Wake Up!

**Disclaimer:** OK this is Fanfiction, not PeopleWhoOwnTheTVShowfiction. So...

**a/n: **Sorry, school! Ah it's depressing...

After an hour Johnny decided to find Lindsay. He was directed to the eighth floor where he met with Mac Taylor.  
"Detective Taylor, I'm looking for Lindsay."  
"She's with Danny. I just checked on her, she's sleeping."  
"How is Danny? What happened to him?"  
Mac was sick to the teeth explaining what had happened. "He was in a car accident on the way back from his parents house in The Bronx. Apparently he got into a pursuit with a suspect. He hasn't woken up so we don't know what started the chase."  
"What are the chances? Where's his room?"  
Mac pointed down the hall.  
"Thanks Mac," Johnny said, already heading towards it.

Johnny stopped and sighed at the sight of the young man. He stood over to his sleeping daughter and put his hand on her head. Lindsay stirred and smiled.  
"Danny cut it out!"  
Johnny's eyebrows shot up. She's used to him around when she's sleeping?  
Lindsay opened her eyes when she felt the hand on her stiffen. "Dad, hi."  
Johnny decided to let the comment slip. "How are you doing darling?" He asked.  
"I'm fine," Lindsay replied, stretching. "I forgot for a minute there."  
"Mac told me what happened, so he's gonna be OK?"  
"Yeah, he should be, they're trying to take him out of the coma tomorrow."  
"Coma? That means he can hear us?"  
"Probably, if he's awake inside," Lindsay turned to her father. "You can go home if you want, Ma will be going crazy on her own."  
Johnny smiled and squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "Look, you should go and get some coffee or something. I'll sit with him until you get back."  
Lindsay narrowed her eyes slightly. "I know you. Don't say anything to him, you know he can hear us."  
Johnny held up his hands in surrender. "Quiet as a mouse."

Johnny waited until Lindsay's footsteps had faded, then he stood over Danny. Licking his lips, he began. "I dunno what you're trying to do here Messer, I know the kind of you. You stormed out, in a childish huff and got yourself into a crash. I'm not even going to say it was an accident."  
Danny's heart monitor beeped a little faster than usual. Johnny glanced at it nervously before continuing. "I want you stay away from Lindsay, I know you work with her and there's not much I do about that, but you stay clear of her unprofessionally. She wants commitment, you're the love 'em and leave 'em type, and she's just gonna end up getting hurt. She doesn't need some idiotic low-life like you bringing her down," he hissed, close to Danny's ear. Danny's hand flew to Johnny's collar and grasped it roughly. Johnny pulled back in surprise as Danny sat up bringing his face right up towards Johnny's. He was like that for a second until he realised he was awake. That was when he began to choke on the tube going down his throat.

Johnny's face paled. He stared as Danny coughed and spluttered. He slammed his palm down on the doctor-call button and tried to release himself from Danny's grip. Lindsay turned in the doorway and froze at the sight. "Danny! Oh my God! Dad what are you doing?" she cried. Johnny shook his head and tried harder to get away from Danny, who refused to let go. A nurse, hearing all the commotion, rushed into the room. "What is going on here?" She asked, pulling back Lindsay who had attempted to run at her father. She stuck her head out the door. "Doctor! We need a doctor in here!" she called. Mac and Doctor George who were leaving Flack's room rushed down the hall.

Doctor George entered the room and paused only momentarily before removing the tube from Danny's throat. Danny flopped back on the bed, heaving. He glanced at Johnny who was still within his grasp and let go. Lindsay rushed to Danny's side.  
"Danny, are you alright?" He nodded in reply, eyes closed. Lindsay turned to Johnny and thwacked him in the arm.  
"What were you doing to him? I left the room for a few minutes and you practically kill him?"


	11. Listen

**Disclaimer:** Guess.

**a/n:** Sorry, the work load is never ending... **:( **

* * *

"What were you doing to him? I left the room for a few minutes and you practically kill him?"

"I-" Johnny began.

"I just can't believe you could go this far."

"Lindsay wai-"

"Whatever about when I was fifteen. I'm an adult!"

"One way to get someone out of a-"

"Mom will go crazy. I don't know how she'll forgive you."

"Coma is-"

Lindsay stopped. "What?"

Johnny paused and took a deep breath. "One way to get someone out of a coma is to make them really angry."

Lindsay stared at him.

Danny opened his mouth to speak. Both Monroe's turned to face him.

"So you, you didn't mean it?" he rasped.

"No, I didn't," Johnny replied sighing.

Lindsay stared at her father, not sure what to think.

Johnny cleared his throat. "Well I think I should get back to your mother. She'll be wanting to hear what's happening."

After a pause Lindsay finally nodded. "I'll call you later."

Johnny squeezed her arm and left.

.

Lindsay turned to Danny and gently stroked his hair. His eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Shh, go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Danny mumbled something before drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

**a/n 2:** Short, I know, but I should have another update shortly! :D


	12. DaddyDaughter

**Disclaimer: **I really wouldn't bother.

**a/n:** OK, feck the homework. This is more interesting. :D

Hawkes laid his hand gently on Lindsay's shoulder. Lindsay opened her eyes and looked over at Sheldon.

"Don't sit back too fast."

"What?" Lindsay asked, confused

"You'll damage your back muscles."

Lindsay smiled, sat back slowly and stretched.

"Linds you should go and get something to eat, and a change of clothes. I'll sit with

him untill you get back."

Lindsay glanced over to a still sleeping Danny. "Alright, thanks Sheldon. If he wakes up tell him I won't be long."

"No problem. I'll see you in a while."

.

Instead of turning right to leave, Lindsay took a quick detour left. She knocked gently on the door and entered Flack's room. Jess looked up from her seat and smiled at Lindsay.

"How's he doing?" Lindsay asked, pulling over the second seat.

"He's Ok. His leg is a mess," Angell replied, indicating the large cast covering Don's left leg. "He woke up last night, which is good. It was only for an hour, but at least now he's sleeping, not unconscious. What about Danny?"

"He's getting tests done later as well. He woke up a couple of hours ago, with a bit a bit of help from my Dad," Lindsay said, sighing.

"He came out of the coma? That's not very common. What did your Dad do?" Angell enquired, perplexed.

Lindsay laughed dryly. "He said some things, it's a long story."

After a moments silence Lindsay stood. "I'd better get going. I'll call in later," she said, squeezing Don's hand.

.

It was only when she reached the car park that Lindsay realised she had no way home. Heading back towards the lobby she pulled out her phone.

"Hi Mom, can you or Dad come and get me? ... Yeah I'll be just inside the front door. ... We'll talk later. ... OK then, bye."

.

Johnny pulled out of the car park and glanced at his daughter. She still wasn't right with him.

"I really didn't mean it you know."

Lindsay turned. "I know, but what could you have said that made him angry enough to come out of a coma?"

"I, I really feel bad," he replied. "I said he was childish, and I accused him of crashing the truck on purpose. That made him angry, but when I told him he had to stay away from you, he lost it."

"I can't think what was going through his head, that's really heavy stuff Dad."

"I know Linds, but I swear I meant none of it."

"So you're OK with us being together?"

"You really have got to make your mind up."

"What? Lindsay asked, confused.

"I've heard so many different things from you, first Danny says something about you two together, then you tell me you're just colleagues, then I find out he flew a few thousand miles to support you in court after working a three day shift. And now you're together."

Lindsay laughed. "OK, I'm coming clean."

Johnny looked over.

"Dad, eyes on the road!"

"Yeah, yeah. What were you saying?"

"We're together. We have been for almost three months."

Johnny cocked his head, considering the information. "And I'm guessing you weren't comfortable telling myself or your mother."

"It's not like that Dad. It's just that, your so... overprotective. I'm an adult, and I don't get why you don't like him."

"I just, I don't even know Linds. Your my girl. I know have three great sons and when they bring home a girl we have a laugh. I tease about marriage or if she's 'a catch'. But when it comes to you, it's different. I just hate it that I'm being replaced by another man."

"You're not being replaced, you're my Dad. That'll never change. But you have to remember I'm an adult. Plenty of women my age and younger are married with families, every time you scare away someone I'm with you reduce the chances of me getting settled."

Johnny had a strange expression on his face, it was a mixture of sadness, guilt and pride for his daughter.

"OK, I promise no more interfering. But when Danny gets out of the hospital, we're going to have a chat."


	13. Interview

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**a/n: **First off, apologies for the delay. The amount of homework I get is not funny. Four and a half hours some nights. But alas, I'm off for Halloween, so I actually have time to do crazy things like socialise, write, practise guitar and basically be a human being. Lucky me.

"Hey Mac. How ya doin'?" Danny greeted, his voice still hoarse.

Mac smiled and sat down. "Right now I think we're all a little more preoccupied with you."

Danny laughed. "I could get used to this."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit weird, it's kinda like I'm drunk. Things are fuzzy. But I suppose that's part and parcel of being in a coma then being abruptly awoken. How's Flack?"

"He's OK. Only a minor head injury, it's not serious. His leg isn't great though."

Danny looked guilty.

"Look, Danny it's not your fault. It was an accident, we all know it was." Mac took out his notebook and pen. "You know I have to ask you some questions, but if you don't think you're up for it we can do this another time."

Danny shook his head. "I'm fine, lets get it out of the way."

.

"Where were you yesterday at 5.30 PM?"

"My parents house in The Bronx. I had to get some things."

"What happened while you were there?"

"I checked if there was anyone home, I wasn't in the mood to have to deal with my mother. There wasn't, so I went inside. I got my stuff upstairs and put it into my SUV. I came back to lock the door and I saw a shadow around the side of the house. I went around and saw a guy climbing out of a side window."

"Did you get a look at him?"

"Yeah, full on. He was about six-one, mid-twenties, white, brown hair and brown eyes."

"Did he take anything?"

Danny struggled to remember. "He had a few envelopes, or papers or something stuffed into his jacket."

"What did you do then?

"I tried to jump him and missed. He got away and ran to his car," Danny answered crossly.

"Was there anyone with him, in the car or on look-out?"

"No, nobody. He had a gun in the car. I dunno why he didn't have it on him."

"What did you do at this stage?"

"He started driving so I ran to my SUV and followed him."

"Why didn't you call for back-up?"

Danny looked angry. "I dunno Mac. I made a mistake, alright?" he snapped.

Mac raised an eyebrow. "We can finish this another time, if you want."

"No, it's better to get all my mistakes out in the open now," Danny replied sarcastically.

Mac sighed. "What else happened?"  
"I put on my sirens and he started to panic. I guess he didn't know I was a cop."

"What did he do?"

"He, uh, came to a T junction," Danny said slowly, trying to remember. " It was one-way, going from left to right from where we were. He turned the wrong way, and I think he drove into a lamp-post trying to avoid the on-coming traffic."

"What did you do?"

Danny was concentrating for a moment. "He blocked my view so I couldn't see what was coming. I... I braked. But I was going too fast, I heard a bang. I can't remember after that."

.

Mac closed his notebook. "Thanks Danny. We can send out a description to hospitals around the city to see if we can get this guy."

Danny nodded. "You don't know where Lindsay is, do you?"

"Stella took her out to get food. She'll be glad to see you have more energy than yesterday."

"Yeah, today I can talk," Danny replied, grinning proudly.

"I'd say it'll be a while before you can do much else."

"Thanks Mac, you always knew how to cheer me up."

Mac laughed. "Have Lindsay's parents been in yet?"

Danny's smile faltered slightly. "They're coming in tomorrow, I think."

Noticing this was a sensitive area, Mac moved on. "More importantly, have _your_ parents seen you?"

Danny looked sheepish. "No..."

"Do they know you were in an accident?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?"  
"They know that _a_ CSI was in an accident not far from their house. Just not that it was the CSI they parented."

"Were you talking to them about it?"

"Yes."

"Danny when your mother finds out you lied to her... Well I can break into my new shoes at your funeral."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell them the whole truth."

"Now you're just splitting hairs."

"You sound just like her," Danny retorted.

Mac chuckled. "Well it's good to see your personality hasn't been affected."


	14. Busted

**Disclaimer: **ha.

**a/n: **I really am sorry for the delay. I basically had an IT disaster. No Internet (finally got it going) and I lost everything, including all my stories and props. Aaaaaand I had exams, y'know the big type.

I hope this isn't going on too long. I'm not really sure when I'll get it finished, it'll be uploads here & there unfortunately, but its midterm now so hopefully another chapter shortly!

Oh one more thing, Americans do say cell phone don't they? Or cell for short? I really don't know these things.

* * *

"You're looking active today," Lindsay said brightly as she entered her boyfriend's room.

Danny grunted. "I'm perfectly mobile, if they would just let me out of this God-damned bed!" he replied, taking his new phone out of the bag he had fished from a nearby chair.

"You weren't yesterday when you made Adam bring M&M's right to your hands," Lindsay contradicted.

Danny laughed. "I can't believe he fell for that."

"How's your arm today?

"Its fine. The cast is kind of itchy." Danny proceeded to read his messages. A grin formed on his face.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked.

"My cousin, Jed. He's in town, I haven't seen him in years!" He dialed a number.

"Its rude to make phone calls when visitors are around," Lindsay joked.

Danny grunted but hung up. "His phone is off, I'll get him later. Speaking of visitors, how are your parents liking New York?"

"Well the circumstances mean I haven't shown them much, but they're finding their way around pretty well."

"What are they doing today?"

Lindsay looked up. "Shit, I forgot! They're on their way up now. I got out while they parked the car so I could warn you."

"You've got to be kidding me," Danny groaned.

"Oh come on Messer, what's the worst that could happen?"

Danny replied with a death stare, which he swiftly dropped at the entry of two more people.

.

"There you are!"

Lindsay turned at the sound of her mother's voice: "I was wondering where you two headed to."

"You could have at least told us what floor he's on," Johnny replied.

"Well we're here now," Ella interrupted. "How are you feeling Danny?" She asked, putting grapes next to his bed.

"I'm good. Half starved, but good."

"Lindsay tell me you're not making him survive on hospital food?" Johnny asked.

"Yes Lindsay, we're waiting," Danny added.

"Shut up," she replied, flicking him on the ear. "I'll get you pizza from Ray's later."

"You're gonna make him survive on take-outs?" Johnny asked, again.

"Na, Ray's is way more than fast food sir. It's more like an art in the world of pizza," Danny explained.

"Well in that case I might have to try it."

"Might? Sir, I guarantee you will. Montana, hows about we have dinner in here. Three pizzas, one with everything, one pep-"

"Danny, I know what to get."

"OK, OK. Just makin' sure."

Ella sat quietly, observing the casual banter. It amused her, she hadn't seen her daughter like this with a man before.

Lindsay made to reply, but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She glanced at the screen. "Sorry I'll have to take this," she said, standing up.

"Work?" Danny asked simply.

Lindsay shook her head and stood out in the hallway.

.

"Hello Lindsay?"

"Yeah Anna, it's me. Anything wrong?"

"Well for a start I can't get in contact with my son! I was hoping you could tell me if he's still alive?"

Lindsay knew that Danny's mother was joking about the 'alive' part, but she still cringed at the sound of it.

"Lindsay? You still there?"

"Yeah Anna, sorry. Danny's fine. He- hasn't he called you?" she asked, glancing back at the man in the hospital bed.

"No, that's what I mean. I haven't spoken to him in about two weeks."

"Two weeks? I was sure he phoned you the day before yesterday..." Lindsay trailed off.

"No he did not, he's not picking up at his apartment and his cell goes straight to voicemail. Is he with you? Are you at work?"

"I'm not at work Anna, but Danny can't come to the phone right now. He's busy paying me back for not keeping his word on something," Lindsay answered darkly.

"That boy better not be causing you trouble dear. If he is send him right back to me and- " Anna scolded.

"Really, it's fine. I've got it under control," Lindsay glared into the hospital room. "He doesn't know what's hit him."

"OK, just make sure he's learning from it."

"Oh he will, when I get started," Lindsay muttered.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Look Anna I really have to go, Mac just paged me. I'll get Danny to call you as soon as he's, as soon as he's _done_,"

.

Lindsay re-entered Danny's room. "Mom, Dad, I think you should both go down to the canteen and get some coffee," she suggested in an even tone. "And some ice, for Danny. I have a feeling he might be needing it."

Danny stared at her. _Who the hell was she talking to? Oh... No it wasn't. Was it?_

"Lindsay, who was that?" he asked politely.

"Oh just some relation of yours. I think her name's Anna."

Danny's face fell.

"Oh yeah, sorry, she's your _mother. _She's just wondering why she hasn't heard from you in two weeks."

"Shit. Lindsay I -"

"Danny I had to lie to her just so World War Three, Four and Five wouldn't break out here in front of my parents."

"I was gonna-"

"You know how much I hate lying. She is going to lose it when she hears what happened Dan!"

"OK, OK! I'm dialing," Danny said, punching the number into his phone.

Lindsay sat down and sighed. Being with Danny was like being a parent sometimes.

.

"Hey Ma."

-

"Yeah, look- Yeah I know-"

-

"Yes I'm sorry for not calling-"

-

"Actually I did get a new phone, but-"

-

"I know, I know, I've been meaning to-"

-

"Mommy! Listen!" Lindsay stifled a laugh in the corner. Danny glared at her.

"Ma, I'm, I'm in the hospital."

-

"No, no, listen I'm fine! Nothing that can't be fixed."

-

"Around four days, but-"

-

"Honestly it's not serious!"

-

"I was in a car accident-"

-

"No don't come in. I'm fine! I'm a little tired is all. You can call in later, we're having Ray's-"

-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. OK Ma, I'll see you then. And don't tell Louie, he'll only laugh.

-

"Right, bye."

.

"Well at least now I have the worst part over," Danny muttered, pulling his pillow down over his head.

"You really think that was the worst?" Lindsay asked.

"Ah crap..." was the muffled reply.

* * *


	15. Payback

**a/n: **Here goes!

**Disclaimer: **Not'in atal!

* * *

"You might want to write this down," Lindsay said, pulling her chair closer to Danny's bed.

"Write what down?"

"The favours you will be doing me when you get better."

Danny tapped the cast covering his right arm. "Sorry, can't. I guess we'll just have to forget about this whole thing."

Lindsay grinned. "Nice try. Good thing you can take it down on your shiny, new phone."

Danny sighed and pulled it out. "Fire away," he said wearily.

"Dinner. A nice, home-cooked dinner á la Daniel."

"Done."

"Another dinner with everyone at the lab."

"Do I have to cook this one?"

"No, but it can't be from somewhere crap."

"OK, sounds good," Danny said, putting the phone back on the bed side table.

"You think I'm done?" Lindsay asked.

Danny groaned in reply.

.

Johnny paid for the coffee and turned to find his wife. He spotted her sitting at one of the plastic tables.

"I got ice for Lindsay," he said, pointing at the pint glass in his hand.

"Sometimes you can be unbelievably dense John," Ella replied laughing.

Johnny sat down. "What? She asked for ice. So I got ice."

"Its this little thing Lindsay tends to use, its called sarcasm. Danny has obviously done something."

Johnny's head snapped up. "Like what? That boy-"

"Its none of our business! Let them be Johnny, for once just ease off. They're good together, they care for each other. Can't you see that?"

Johnny sighed. "I do see it, that's why I don't – I mean its not that I don't like him, I just..."

"I think you should talk to him. Get to know him."

Johnny muttered something under his breath, "Alright, for Lindsay, I'll do it.

Ella smiled. "Finally we're getting somewhere."

* * *


	16. Talkative

**Disclaimer: **Aaaaam......?

**a/n: **Ha ha, y'know what I just realised, I called Danny's mother two different names- Marie and then Anna! That's kinda sad, I can't even remember what I name the characters in my own story! :S Another mistake, I'm fairly sure Flack's mother is dead, so she can't be in Philadelphia and also, I'm fairly sure that Danny is from The Bronx! I think I might go back and change those... :O

**a/n2: **If I get all the American sports things down there wrong then I'm sorry! I couldn't understand half of what I was writing! :D I know the Red Sox and Yankees are good and that the Mets aren't great, but that's pretty much it for my knowledge of American sports.

* * *

Ella and Johnny made their way back to Danny's room.

"Linds why don't you and I go and get this famous pizza? We can leave these two to talk," Ella suggested.

Lindsay's eyes glinted darkly, "I think that's a good idea. Oh and Danny, I'll pick up your mother on the way."

Danny glared at her. _She really knows how to punish me._

Johnny sighed and sat down. "Alright I suppose we'll see you later,"

.

After a few moments silence Johnny cleared his throat. "So, uh Danny, you like any sport?"

"Yeah baseball, basketball, football. I suppose you like the 49ers aswell as Lindsay?

Johnny laughed, "Not exactly, they sucked when I was a kid. I really don't know where she gets it. I'm a Minnesota Vikings fan."

"So you like the Twins also then?"

"No, Red Sox. I'm guessing you like the Giants, Yankees and the Knicks?"

"Yes, no, yes. I'm a Mets fan."

"Really? Why?" Johnny asked.

Danny laughed, "I dunno. They haven't won anything since I was like 10. But I guess it was because of my brother, he was a huge fan."

"_Was_ a huge fan?"

Danny shifted slightly, "He, uh, doesn't follow baseball anymore."

Johnny didn't press any further. "So tensions must be high between you and Linds watching football?"

Danny smiled, "Yeah, but I think she knows Giants are better." He laughed, "She thought I called her Montana because she's a 49ers fan."

"Isn't that why?"

"Not exactly, no."

.

A few moments passed before Johnny spoke. "Danny can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Danny said, hesitantly.

"Can you tell me why you and Lindsay are together?"

Danny looked taken aback. "I, I dunno. I just, I- Well she makes me happy. I'm sure I make her happy too, otherwise she would have kicked my ass by now."

Johnny nodded. "You're not half bad Danny. Even for a Mets fan."

"Cheers."

"I think she really likes you," he said quietly.

"She loves me," Danny answered, then stiffened at what he had just said.

Johnny shook his head slowly. "You two are this far and I only just met you." He shook his head. "That's what I get for being over-protective. It backfires badly."

"I dunno, you're probably right to doubt me. I'm not exactly the ideal man."

Johnny laughed. "You're not supposed to tell me that."

Danny shrugged. "Better you find out now. I'm from The Bronx. My family weren't very well-off. Dad and my brother Louie were in with these gangs, I never was though. I just played baseball all the time, got into minor league. I had to quit 'cause I broke this wrist in a fight." Danny held up his left hand.

Johnny paused thinking, then cocked an eyebrow, "Is that what the scars are from?"

"Danny examined his hand. "No, that was, that was something else. Lindsay and I swapped shifts over a year back, I ended up getting held hostage by Irish druglords and one of them stamped on my hand. Couldn't move it for weeks"

"You seem to have done a lot for Lindsay."

"Na, that was just lucky that I went in instead. She was so guilty afterwords, but they would have killed her if she was the one there."

"It's a dangerous job."

"Yeah but somebody has to do it," Danny replied.

Johnny sighed. "I worry about her, doing what she does. She's small, always was. She's tough though, I'll give her that."

Danny was grinning. "Whatever you fed her up there, she's strong as hell. I've seven inches and four stone more than her and she can still pin me dow...." he trailed off.

Johnny scrunched up his face. "Danny please, just don't, don't say those things. Really this is hard enough, we don't have to add in down-right disturbing to the mix."

"No, no. I meant in the, uh, gym at work. We practice... fighting."

"Ugh I suppose I may as well accept it. This is the 21st century, 12 year olds are at it, there's no doubt you two are."

.

The look on Danny's face was priceless. It was a mixture of disturbance, confusion, guilt and a slight twinge of worry for the man. Lindsay stopped in her tracks as soon as she entered the room. She had never seen this look before. It worried her slightly. She would have to find out what they were talking about.

"Danny you OK? You look kind of, weird."

He swallowed. "Yeah, fine. We were just talking. Talking about, uh sports."

Lindsay glanced at her dad. "OK.. Well Dad I should introduce you to Anna Messer."

* * *

**a/n 3: **I should probably warn you, I might not upload for another 8 weeks, I really have to study for my exams! Craaaaaaap I should really start!! I will try to write though.


	17. Meet A Messer

**a/n: **Wow this story is crap!! I read it from start to finish there. Oh well... It's strange to read something that you started **a year ago!** That's right people. 1 Year... It's funny, I was so young then. I think I have improved, well I _hope_ I have. Anywho, lets get on with it. Even if it has been 5 months since I last updated. (oops)

**Disclaimer: **hmm.. maybe..... if..... nope, thought I owned CSI there for a second.

A fairly small, dark haired woman walked into the hospital room. Johnny stood politely to shake her hand. "Johnny Monroe, Lindsay's father."

Anna smiled and took his hand. "You don't need to tell me, you're daughter is the image of you."

"That's what I keep telling the both of them, but neither seems to believe it," Ella interrupted.

Anna gently tugged Lindsay's arm and stood her next to her father, in front of Danny's bed.

"Definitely alike. It's the eyes I think," Anna said.

"Johnny's hair was the same colour as Lindsay's too. A long time ago," Ella added.

"Oh I agree," Danny interjected suddenly. Johnny and Lindsay turned to face him. "No, no, don't let me ruin the moment. Just laying in a hospital bed here with potentially fatal injuries while my mother discusses men's appearances."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Danny, Lindsay assured me on the way here that you were fine. I didn't want to make a fuss. I know how you _hate_ that."

"A hello would have been nice," he muttered glumly.

Anna made her way to the bed. "Well hello my little munchkin!" She said loudly. "And how are we feeling today petal?"

Lindsay bit her lip trying not to laugh. Danny glared at her.

"Cheer up Danny," Ella grinned. "We'll get you your pizza soon."

"I thought you guys were supposed to get it?"

"I phoned," Lindsay said. "They have a backlog so I have to go down later."

.

Half an hour later Lindsay and her parents left to collect the pizza. Danny was alone with his mother.

"Y'know Son, I never asked, what were you doing when this happened?" Anna said, gesturing to Danny's bandaged head.

"I stopped by the house to get some things," Danny said, frowning. His head snapped up suddenly. "There was a man burgling the place! I meant to tell you, but my memory has been kind of funny."

Anna looked confused. "A burglar? There was nothing missing when I got home that evening."

Danny shook his head. "He just had papers. He was coming from the window of Dad's office, I think."

Anna was silent for a moment. "Shit."

Danny blinked, it wasn't often that his mother cursed. "What? Was there something, something _bad_ in there?"

"No... It's just... Your Dad mentioned some documents being missing," she finished.

"What kind of documents?" Danny asked in a hushed voice. "Mom tell me Dad's not still in the Business. He promised he's been out since I was three. Look what happened to Louie for being involved!"

Anna rubbed a hand over her face. "Danny I swear to you, your father quit thirty-two years ago. Look, you need your rest. Don't be worrying about any of this. Just concentrate on recovering, OK?"

Danny smiled. "Yes Mother."

**a/n 2: **Yes I spelled 'business' with a capital **B**. But I'm not telling you why... he he.


End file.
